


Are Ghost Real?

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Documentation, Ghost Hunters, Harry Osborn is done with Peter's hobby, M/M, graveyard exploring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter finds a new cemetery to document for his blog that is out of state.-Day 4: graveyard Exploring
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Are Ghost Real?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KollaneAuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KollaneAuto/gifts).



> Author's note: I do not believe in ghost so this idea was very strange for me.

Harry didn’t know why he agreed to take his boyfriend to another state for his ghost blog. Peter had begged him for hours and he knew that he couldn’t say no to Peter. Who could say no to Peter? He was wanting to be home in bed holding Peter instead of our in some graveyard. Peter on the other hand wanted to record his adventures and was pretty much banned from a few cemeteries in New York. Peter told Harry that he wanted to hit some out of state graveyards. Harry just didn’t think they would be flying to another state. New Jersey was closer and they could have made it to most of the east coast states in a day if they drove but Peter wanted to go to Indiana for some cemetery he heard about.

“Harry please?” Peter said. Peter didn’t ask for much but this was something he wanted and Harry couldn’t tell him no. Harry knew that but he still tried to fight it.

“Can we just stay at home or go to New Jersey?” Harry said.

“Please?” Peter whined. Harry finally agreed to the silly plan as Peter celebrated that he was going to be going to a graveyard. Something that Harry really did not want to do.

“Okay but if we do this I deserve multiple cuddle dates when we get back,” Harry said. 

“Deal,” Peter said as he ran off to pack a bag. Harry knew his boyfriend probably had one packed but he wouldn’t put it past Peter to be packing Harry’s bag for him. He hurried off to make sure that Peter didn’t pack him too much for the short trip. 

~

Harry got off the plane as the sun hit his back. Peter smiled as he talked about their plans for the night. Harry made sure to get them a hotel room getting a strange look from the woman at the desk when she saw Peter carrying more the a night’s worth of bags.

“He likes to take videos,” Harry said. The woman nodded before she gave them a key card to get into their room. Peter got his camera ready as he prepared for the night trip to the cemetery. 

“Do you need me to come with you?” Harry asked. 

“Of course, besides you will enjoy it,” Peter said with a grin. At that moment, Harry didn’t know why Peter was so certain he would enjoy it but he also didn’t want to leave Peter alone to get banned from another cemetery.

~

Peter smiled as they entered the graveyard. Harry just rolled his eyes as his boyfriend prepared a camera to film for any ghost they saw. Peter was sure that ghosts exist and Harry didn’t believe at all but it was cool with breaking the law. So trespassing was the only reason Harry was there while his boyfriend focuses on filming. 

“We are live at Crown Hill Cemetery in Indiana. Harry flew us in this morning when I heard about the ghost stories that happen here. Fun fact: one of the US presidents was buried here,” Peter said to the camera.

“I don’t think that was true,” Harry said. Peter rolled his eyes before saying that it was true and that his boyfriend didn’t know his history. 

“This cemetery is known for its ghost stories. People have said that there are multiple ghost sighting here. Well looking up information, I found out that this cemetery has some famous people buried here. Which is shocking because I know nothing about Indiana,” Peter said.

“He literally asked me if Indiana was a state,” Harry said.

“I knew Indiana was a state I was just surprised that it was known for something. I just thought it was one of those states that people don’t actually live in,” Peter said. 

“Of course people live here,” Harry said. “Did you think that it was just an empty state?”

“Yes,” Peter said. “I did think it was an empty state.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Well lets look for these ghosts,” Harry said.

“Harry doesn’t believe in ghosts,” Peter said. 

“They aren’t real Petey Pie,” Harry said. Peter rolled his eyes as they explored the graveyard together. Peter found the stone for the president and Harry found some other famous people tombstones. The two were enjoying their time when Harry felt a cold chill. He looked around but saw nothing. Peter said something about feeling a presence.

“It’s just the wind,” Harry said.

“I’m sure that this is more than just the wind,” Peter said. He was moving around trying to catch something. Harry moved closer to Peter and grabbed his free hand. Peter looked at him and smiled.

“I thought you said ghosts don’t exist,” Peter said.

“They don’t, but I’m cold and I know if I’m cold then you must be freezing,” Harry said. Peter nodded. He kissed Harry’s cheek before he led him on. After a while, they were past the cemetery gates about to head to their car when the sirens went off. Peter held up his hands at the same time Harry did. 

“Your deaf and I don’t know English,” Harry told Peter. Peter nodded as the cop came over. He tried talking but Harry started ranting in French. The cop was surprised. He looked at Harry then at Peter who signed something.

“I don’t know what you two are saying so I’ll let you both off this time. If I see you punks again I’m arresting the both of you,” the cop said. He left and they headed for their hotel. 

“Next time you say you want to come to another state, can you please rethink it?’ Harry asked. Peter nodded as Harry continued to drive. He knew that his boyfriend would probably convince him to do something crazy again. 


End file.
